Letters to Sherlock
by Ninja Giraffe
Summary: Short letters John writes to Sherlock. Post-Reichenbach. John Watson is struggling, and he feels the best way to express this is to write letters to his dead friend. Maybe it helps him feel better. Or maybe it just helps him feel less lonely. Or like he still has a purpose.
1. Chapter 1

This has probably been done a thousand times over but I wasn't sure and I wanted to give it a try. I know it's short, but I have a couple written. If someone likes it I'll post another :)

And in case it wasn't obvious, I don't own Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock,

If you were here you would say this was pointless. A waste of my time. But I miss you too much to be reasonable. I like to think that if I write you these notes that somehow, someday, you'll come back. I want you to be able to have something in that case. Something to read, so that you can catch up. I miss you Sherlock, and I still want you to be a part of my life. I refuse to grasp the idea that you've left me for good. But for now, I'll just have to deal I suppose. Wait it out until you return. The flat feels so empty without you Sherlock. So big and quiet. I bought a dog to keep me company, and he's helping a little. But he's not you. I named him Gladstone, and I like to take him for walks and sit with him on the couch when I read or watch the telly. He keeps me busy, keeps my mind off of you even if it is just for a little bit. But I wish you were here instead, insulting the people in the shows or the books I read. I wish I could hear your voice for real, instead of the memories that haunt my dreams. I wish I could see you again or hear your horrible violin playing again. But like I said, I'll just have to wait. And go walk Gladstone.

—John


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock,

Mrs. Hudson misses you too. I saw her today, opening the fridge in the flat. She almost seemed disappointed when she didn't find any stray body parts lying around. She's taken to Gladstone though. He hasn't done a very good job of replacing you, but he's something. It's hard not to smile around that little bundle of energy. You probably wouldn't like him, but I want you to meet him. I want you to come home Sherlock. It's been too long. We have cases to solve and experiments to perform. There's still so much left to do. You can't be gone. You just can't be.

—John

* * *

I know these are incredibly short, but there are more to come! Any feedback, even if it's just one word would be greatly appreciated ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock,

Mycroft came by today. It was pretty depressing, actually. I wish you were here so I could watch you two bicker like you used to. That was cute—brotherly love and all that. But now he just seems sad. Everyone does actually. I can't believe you just left us. You actually mattered to people, Sherlock. People counted on you, and cared for you. I know you weren't always the smartest when it came to social situations, but this is just rude. You're inconsiderate, and thoughtless, and I can't stand you. If you had just listened to me, just once, maybe you'd still be here. You're brilliant and amazing but you're just too self-centered. You would never be able to imagine the impact you have on people. The ways you've affected lives, and changed London. You helped keep the streets safe and me busy, and I thank you for that. But now you're gone. And I hate you for it.

—John


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock,

I'm sorry. I can't hate you, not forever. Not now. I just miss you so much Sherlock. I know I sound repetitive, and that used to drive you crazy because your brilliant mind worked so fast, but I can't stop thinking it. Every morning when I wake up. Every afternoon when I go to the Surgery or walk Gladstone. Every night when I sit in the empty flat. You wouldn't want me to stop living. And I haven't—not completely. I got my job back and I've been taking care of myself. But I just feel so empty all the time. Before I met you I was so alone, and once I moved in with you I thought I would have a chance to be happy again. And I was. But then you left and took my happiness with you. I'm back to where I was before and I can't stand it. I just feel so hopeless now. Please come home.

—John


End file.
